


Realization

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smart as he was, it took him a while to realize what was happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

Smart as he was, it took him a while to realize what was happening.

She was tough, which was what impressed him most about her. He was a handful, he knew, but she had taken him on. From the beginning, when he’d been the most volatile, she hadn’t backed down, even when he towered over her, yelling at full volume. She would simply stand on tiptoe, fighting him back tooth and nail. It was her no-nonsense attitude that changed his mind about her. He’d thought that all Midgardians were the same, weak beings nothing like the Aesir he was used to. But she proved him wrong. She had more spirit than any Asgardian woman he’d known. So he began to tolerate her. And with time, they’d gotten used to each other.

And though he would never admit it, especially to her, he’d begun to enjoy her company. He blamed it on the lack of any other companion, or perhaps just being on Midgard too long. But they began to fight less and less, and he tried harder to be a better guest.

Soon they’d settled into a routine. She would make dinner, he would set the table, and then they’d eat together. For a while, these dinners were silent, awkward affairs. But as they grew more comfortable with each other, they began to talk. She told him of the worlds she’d visited, the aliens she’d met, the planets she’d saved. He told her of Asgard, the adventures he’d had, the pranks he’d pulled on members of the court. They both left out the painful parts, Rose skimming over details of the Doctor, Loki glossing over his Jotun parentage and his Aesir family’s betrayal.

It was at one of these dinners that it happened. Rose was in the middle of a story about a werewolf, her hands waving wildly and her eyes sparkling as she told the tale. Loki was listening intently, laughing at all the right moments, when he was suddenly distracted. For the first time, he noticed the pink of her cheeks, the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed, how her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth when she smiled at him. He stopped listening and looked at her, really looked. She was beautiful, this woman. Strong and stubborn and warm, and just… beautiful.

His eyes dropped to her mouth, pink and oh-so-soft. He stood quietly. She stopped talking, looking at him, confused. He strode over to her, reaching down and placing his hand on her warm cheek. She looked up at him, her brown eyes staring into his green ones. Leaning down, he placed his lips on hers gently, cautiously. He pulled away, gauging her reaction, his heart bounding in his chest. She studied him as well, then smiled, grabbing his collar and pulling him down toward her again.

She kissed him eagerly, hungrily, her mouth moving against his. She stood up, and his hands went to her waist, pulling her against him roughly. She hummed against his mouth, and his body flooded with warmth. Her mouth opened against his, and her hands went to his hair, pulling him down even closer to her.

She pulled away with a gasp for breath, grinning up at him, her cheeks flushed. She grabbed him by the waist, turning him around and pushing him forcefully into her chair. He landed hard, and looked up at her in surprise. She smiled mischievously, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth, and she straddled him, her hands resting on his hips as she kissed him again, hard, passionate, their bodies moving together. She reached for the bottom of his shirt and—

“Loki?” Rose said, from across the table. “Are you still listenin’? I said the werewolf chased us into the observatory…”

Loki blinked, his fantasy fading back into reality.

“Oh, y-yes. Sorry. Please continue,” he stammered, coughing uncomfortably.

_Uh-oh._


End file.
